


Meeting Mama Melnitz

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Embarrassing moments, F/M, Humor, Why do parents love to humiliate their kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The guys meet Janine’s mother.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Kudos: 12





	Meeting Mama Melnitz

The Ghostbusters have been in business for four and a half months. Janine’s mom has been anxious to see where she works; however, Janine knows her mom really just wants to see what kind of men she works for. Her mom knows what kind of employers Janine has had in the past and why she quit those jobs. It was time Mama Melnitz met the Ghostbusters. 

So, Janine had finally agreed to meet her mom at the firehouse so they could go to lunch together. She’d officially introduce her mother to the guys. However, the copier had ran out of toner and they didn’t have any left. Janine had a report that HAD to be on Peck’s desk by 5:00pm that day so she had ran out to the office supply store. She was sure that she’d be back before her mother got there. 

Janine was wrong.

Ray and Winston were finishing up an oil change on Ecto-1 and Egon was sitting at Janine’s desk working on a ghost trap. Peter was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. 

Everyone looked up as the front door opened and the sound of heels could be heard. They all exchanged confused looks. The footsteps were slower and not nearly as loud as Janine’s. As the person came into view, they knew it had to be Mrs. Melnitz. The petite figure and red hair were dead giveaways. 

As Ray and Winston quickly cleaned off their hands, Peter jumped into action. Egon stood up behind Janine’s desk, smiling nervously. 

“Mrs. Melnitz, I presume?” Peter said warmly as he extended his hand, gently taking her hand. 

“Yes! I’m guessing Janine told you boys I’d be coming by?” she said with a heavy Brooklyn accent. 

“She did! She had to run out to the office supply store real quick; she’ll be back soon,” Peter explained. “I’m Dr. Peter Venkman.”

“Hello, I’m Denise Melnitz.” She smiled as she looked Peter directly in the eyes.

Ray jumped forward next, anxious to make a good impression. “Hi! I’m Dr. Ray Stantz!” He shook hands very enthusiastically.

“Hi Ray! Nice to meet you!”

“Mrs. Melnitz, I’m Winston Zeddemore,” he offered a strong handshake.

“Hello Winston! Not a Doctor?” She genuinely looked confused.

“No ma’am. Not yet, at least.” He smiled warmly.

“A strong young man like you? You’ve got plenty of time!” Mrs. Melnitz replied. 

Then she turned her attention to Egon. “And you must be Dr. Egon Spengler?” She offered her hand, which he took immediately to shake. She took a few extra seconds to take his appearance in. 

“Yes ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he replied nervously. 

“So, you said Jay’s out running an errand?”

“Yes ma’am! She should be back soon!” Ray replied.

“Have a seat Mrs. Melnitz. We’ll keep you company until she gets back,” Peter said. He pulled out one of the client chairs in front of Janine’s desk. 

As she sat down, the others brought chairs around to join her. Mrs. Melnitz searched through her purse, smiling once she found what she was looking for. “I wanted to meet up with Jay to have her go through these old photos. I’m trying to thin out some stuff in the closet.” She freely handed out the photos to the guys. 

Peter looked like a kid who just got what he’s always wanted for Christmas. He flipped through the few photos he had been given. He leaned over to Mrs. Melnitz. “What’s going on in this one?”

She took a good look at the photo in his hand. “Oh yeah! She was about eight in that one! She’s wearing her gymnastics leotard!” 

Ray smiled as well. “What about this one?” He leaned forward showing her his photo. 

Mrs. Melnitz smiled. “That’s her fifth birthday! She wore a cowgirl outfit. That was the year she loved everything with horses and cowgirls.”

Winston showed her the photo he had. 

She giggled a bit unladylike. “She was about ten in that one. That’s her and her older sister Doris. I think they were showing off their new school clothes to their dad.”

Peter took a quick glance over at Egon, who looked like he was going to climb out of his skin any second. Grinning smugly, Peter leaned over to see what kind of photo Egon had. “Whatcha got there, Spengs?”

His face was blushing as he handed the photo he had in his hand to Mrs. Melnitz.

“Oooh! That’s her senior prom!” her mother cooed.

“Lemme see!” Peter said excitedly. He rushed over and knelt beside Mrs. Melnitz’s chair. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the photo. Janine was wearing a beautiful teal prom dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. The dress hit her just above the ankles. Her hair was longer laying just below her shoulders. He let out a wolf whistle. 

Mrs. Melnitz spun around, giving Peter a look that shook him to his very soul. “Alright young man! That’s my baby girl!”

Peter stood abruptly. “I’m sorry Mrs. Melnitz. I didn’t mean anything negative, I swear!”

She smiled mischievously. “As long as you keep your eyes and your hands to yourself! Jay’s told me about her previous employer! That’s why she quit!”

“Don’t worry about that here, Mrs. Melnitz. Trust me, I do not see your daughter that way.” He gave another glance at Egon. 

Mrs. Melnitz noticed and looked at Egon, too. “I also know she has her eyes on you, young man!”

Egon turned three shades of red but still managed to smile. 

Mrs. Melnitz smiled. “But I can tell you’re a gentleman. Don’t change that.”

He simply nodded.

Just then, Janine came rushing through the doors. “Ok, I’m back! Took forever cause I got the trainee at the register, but if my mo….,” she trailed off once she realized her mother was there. “Oh shit,” she muttered. 

“Watch that mouth young lady!” her mom shouted as she stood up. She held her arms up showing Janine she wanted a hug. 

“Yeah, get over here and hug your mom!” Peter teased.

As Janine hugged her mother, she flipped Peter off behind her mom’s back. Peter just stuck out his tongue while Egon discreetly covered his mouth to stifle his laugh.

Janine pulled back, releasing her mother. “Hope you weren’t waiting too long? I had to get that toner for the copier.”

“Oh no! I was able to chat a bit with your bosses!” 

“Yeah! She let us look at some of your pictures when you were growing up!” Ray said happily. 

Janine’s face paled, her eyes widening. “MA! Why did ya do THAT?!”

“Oh calm down, Jay. I wanted you to look through them. I’ve been cleaning out the closet and thought you’d like to have some of them. I left the envelopes on your desk.”

Janine rushed over and quickly grabbed the envelopes which contained the photos. She shoved them in her purse, then turned to her mother. “Ok, come on Ma. Let’s go to lunch!” 

As the women started to leave, the guys all bid her mother a friendly goodbye, letting her know they had enjoyed meeting her. She waved back returning the sentiment. 

“I thought we’d walk up the street; there’s a nice little bistro,” Janine suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” her mother replied. “I can see why Dr. Spengler has gotten your attention! He’s quite handsome, and a nice gentleman!”

Janine blushed. “Yes, he is.”

Meanwhile, back at the firehouse, the guys were headed up to the kitchen to prepare their own lunch. Peter gave Egon a light back slap. “Sooooo, guess you’ll need to meet her dad next?”

Egon blushed. “I think Mrs. Melnitz is quite pleasant.”

“It’s not hard to guess where the attitude comes from!” Winston chuckled. “Mrs. Melnitz practically spit Janine out of her mouth!”

“Yeah, but she’s nice, too,” Ray said. “I like her!”

Peter hung back to talk to Egon. “Did you keep that prom picture? She looked real good at 18!” 

Egon frowned. “Of course she did! She still does! And no, I returned it to the envelope.”

“Hmm, shame Janine grabbed ‘em all. I could’ve kept one and used as leverage later on,” Peter said. He continued to the kitchen. 

Egon stood alone in the hallway, quickly pulling out a photo from his shirt pocket. He looked at it and smiled devilishly. It was a photo of Janine. He assumed it was one taken during college spring break. She was standing with two other girls, each of them holding a cocktail and smiling. They were obviously at a beach because they were all wearing bikinis. What interested Egon was the fact that Janine’s was the most skimpiest, and she wore it very well. It was a yellow bikini with orange shapes on it. He placed the photo back in his pocket and headed towards the kitchen. Little did he know that in a few more months, he would get to see Janine in that same bikini, up close and personal, at the office.


End file.
